Final Fantasy VII: Reconciliation
by shadowno
Summary: The first story in my New Triliogy. Please Read and ReviewCloud fights against his strongest enemy yet, but can he forgive himself for all his past mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

This story is the first of three that are going to make up my new series for Final Fantasy VII. It takes place in an alternate realm, five years after the events of Advent Children. The Events of Dirge of Cerberus never happened. Other stuff may change as I go on.

Final Fantasy VII

Reconciliation

Chapter 1

To meet again

Cloud sat as his usual table behind the bar, watching only his drink, ignoring the sounds of the happy hour rush. Tifa moved up and down the bar busily, making drinks, and passing them out. Marlene and Denzel were out hanging with their friends, they were rarely seen at home now days. Cloud didn't care; all he cared for was the recent events that lead him to start drinking so heavily. He could remember it clearly. The noise, the flashes, the screams. He was soon lost in his memories, not an unusual occurrence now days. It took Tifa's concerned voice to shake him from his thoughts.

"Cloud, you're zoned out again as usual." It said, mixed between concern and annoyance. "Please, you've been acting like the regulars since you came back two years ago. Why can't you just be happy to have survived like the rest of us?"

Cloud didn't look up; he just finished his drink and stood up. He staggered towards the door, and fell out of it. He had made up his mind, he didn't want to be here anymore, he didn't want to be anywhere. He reached Fenrir and climbed on top of it for the first time in years. He kicked started the bike, threw on his glasses, and heaved to the side, emptying the contents of his stomach on the ground. He breathed heavily as his eyes went in and out of focus. Closing them tightly, he concentrated. This wasn't the first time he had drank too much; it was actually a daily occurrence now days. Ever since what had happened all those years ago. He had fought his hardest against his enemy, yet his enemy had come out on top. If they had been smarter, Cloud wouldn't be here right now. His survival wasn't credited to his quick thinking, and over coming his obstacle, but was actually because he ran away last minute, leaving the people of edge. Again, cloud seemed to be lost in his thoughts, when a voice he hadn't heard in years shook him from his on going nightmare.

"Cloud, it's good to see you."

Cloud snapped into an upright position, capturing his visitor in his eyesight immediately. He couldn't believe his eyes; Vincent Valentine stood before him. Out of everyone that had fought along side him, Vincent was the only one who hadn't changed. His cold red eyes still seemed as lifeless as ever.

"What do you want" the drunken Cloud demanded, stumbling off the bike.

"Something has happened, Avalanche was going through the wreckage of Edge when they discover something. They immediately incased it and have it locked away safely in their headquarters.

"What is it?"

"We're not sure yet, but we think its part of Jenova."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Unknown to Cloud and the others, hundreds of miles away, in the newly constructed Crater City, a new foe had risen. The bar was crowded, and noisy, but Jerik liked it. He moved through the crowd with ease, catching the eye of the waitress, who blushed then quickly looked away. Jerik was used to this, seeing as he was an extremely handsome man. His shoulder length Red hair seemed to shine, even in the dull light of the bar. His eyes were bright blue, intensified by his pale complexion. He saw his destination, and moved quickly, sitting across from the hooded man.

"Jerik, glad you could come."

"First off, who are you."

"No one, nothing, just someone who is willing to pay you." The man slapped what had to be at least 10,000 Gil on the table.

Jerik's blue eyes widened, staring at the money in front of him.

"Upon the completion, you'll get ten times this" The man continued. "What do you say?"

"Sir, I'd kill for this money."

"That's quiet the coincidence, you will."

----------

Cloud sat as his usual table, staring at his glass. He has just got back from Avalanche's headquarters; the sample was not Jenova, so there was nothing to fear. No way that Sephiroth could ever come back. His thoughts were interrupted by a quick movement passing him, he looked up just as whoever it was rounded the corner, he heard footsteps running up the stairs. He cautiously stood up, and moved to the stairs. As he moved up the stairs, he abandoned all caution, he now knew who it was. He followed her sobs to Marlene's room, and gently knocked on the door. He heard scuffling around, followed by her voice.

"Who is it?"

"It's Cloud."

He heard footsteps, and soon after the door flung open, and the 15-year-old flung her arms around him. She buried her face into his chest, and was now sobbing again, even louder.

"Jason broke up with me," She cried.

Cloud knew how upset she was, Jason had been her boyfriend for the last year, and they had been inseparable. Cloud hugged her tightly, making sure she knew that he was there for her. They stayed like this for a few moments, before she pulled away. Looking into his eyes, she smiled.

"Thanks Cloud, thanks for everything" She said, and then retreated to her room, shutting the door.

Cloud went back downstairs and sat down again at his chairs, soon after, he dozed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jerik looked down on the boy at his feet, watching as his breaths slowly cease. The boy was a fool to believe that he'd actually get paid for leaving the girl, the girl who lived with his target, the girl who if he got close to, his job would be easier. He bent over and grasped the blade buried in the boy's throat and pulled. The knife slid out easily, and after wiping it off on the clean part of the boy's shirt, he sheathed it. He waited for the traffic to thin out a little, then calmly left the scene he had created. He walked through the streets, taking in his surroundings, memorizing the easiest path to freedom should something go wrong. He passed the destroyed monument that Shinra had built, passed the mess that was still being cleaned up, not even knowing where he was going. Finally, he stopped, standing in front of the thing he wanted so bad. He wanted a drink so bad, but he knew that going into Seventh Heaven wouldn't work. His target was there, but he knew that he had no chance of beating them unless he got the surprise attack he was planning. He would wait, so slowly he walked back to his inn.

--------------

Cloud raced up the stairs as fast as he could, sword out in front of him. He reached the top of the stairs and walked through the towers of machinery until he found what he was looking for.

"Rufus Shinra." He said.

"Strife, you really shouldn't have come. You can't stop me, not this time."

"We'll see about that. I already have the them ready, in an hour, they will be alive, and perform my every order."

The unexpected flash blinded Cloud.

--------------

Cloud woke up where he had fell asleep, at his table. He realized after a moment that Tifa was standing next to him.

"What do you want Tifa?" He asked.

"Cloud" She said, sitting down. "You've got to let this go, we all knew that he was going to die someday.'

"But I should of saved him…"

"You would have died too, please I'm begging you, let it go."

She jumped from the table and ran upstairs, leaving Cloud to slip back into his depressed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a new day, a perfect day. The sun showed down on Marlene as she walked through the park with Denzel. They were on their way to meet with their friends when she saw him. He was sitting at the bench, watching as the traffic went by. She noticed his eyes first. They were the brightest blue she had ever seen. She looked at him for a moment when Denzel spoke.

"Marlene? What are you looking at?" He asked, looking concerned. Following her eyesight, he saw him. "Oh, him? You don't even know him, why are you so attracted to him?"

"Look at him, he's gorgeous."

"Him! You could do better than him."

"Like who? You? You're… oh my god he's coming this way."

----------

Jerik sat on a bench in the park that Marlene walked through every day, waiting for it. He hoped to some how attract her to him. In order for his plan to work, he needed her to fall in love with him. When he finally saw them enter the park, he watched them closely, waiting for them to get closer when something caught his eye… hers. He couldn't believe his luck as he watched her watch him, starring at him. He took his chance, and approached her and her friend.

"Has anyone told you that you have the most beautiful eyes?" He asked her, locking his eyes onto hers. He watched as she blushed and tried to break the eye contact. She was too late; he had used the same technique he used against countless women before her.

"That's nice" Denzel said, annoyed. "Come one Marlene, we're going to be late."

"Actually, I think I'm going to stay. Tell Mark and Sarah I'm sorry."

"But Marlene…"

"Just go!"

Denzel stormed off, angered because that pretty boy had ousted him. She didn't even know his name yet, and she was already goo goo over him.

----------

The sun was setting as Marlene sat next to Jerik on the hill overlooking Kalm. Marlene marveled over the beauty of the city in the dusk light. She was so absorbed in it, that she didn't feel the hand on her shoulder. He turned her towards him and stared into her eyes. Slowly, he leaned towards her until his lips pressed against hers. Nothing else mattered to her then, but getting him never to let go.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cloud was sitting at his table when Marlene came home. Not noticing him, she tiptoed to the stairs before he stopped her.

"Marlene" Cloud said.

Marlene jumped from the surprise of Cloud being there, but turned to face him. She looked down as she answered him.

"Sorry Cloud, I know I was out late, way past me and Denzel's curfew, but…"

"Don't let Tifa catch you."

Marlene looked up to see a smile on his face. She couldn't believe that he was going to let her off. She nodded and tiptoed up the stairs, leaving Cloud to himself. Cloud couldn't punish her, he new what it was like to be young, though he had never been one for dating, just trying to get Tifa to notice him was hard enough. Despite the fact that she did now, he still felt he had a job to do everything himself. He couldn't help but remembering what had happened.

-----

Cloud was thrown to the floor by the explosion, his eyes burning from the flash, his ears ringing from the noise. He climbed back to his feet to see Rufus Shinra fleeing down a secret hall behind his desk. Cloud ran after him, chasing him into a secret lab. Upon entering the lab, he looked around. The only way out was behind him, so he knew Rufus had to be hiding somewhere in here. He looked around for awhile, when a crash sounded in the room. He ran to the area that the sound came from, finding his target lying on the floor, covered in glass. Running over, he saw what had done this. Sephiroth stood in front of him.

-----

Tifa woke cloud up the next morning. She sat across from him again, this time looking him in the eye.

"Cloud, I'm really worried about you. Every day, you drink yourself into a near unconscious state, until you do eventually pass out. Please just talk to me, let go what happened."

"Tifa, you weren't there. I could have stopped him, but I didn't. I ran away to save myself. I let so many people die."

"Cloud, let it go. Please, I know that Barret died, but it wasn't your fault. If you really want to fix it, be the father that Marlene needs, just like you are to Denzel."

Cloud opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He knew she was right. It was time for him to let it go, besides, he always like Marlene, and treated her as a daughter. He stood up just as the bell on the door rang. Looking over, he saw an attractive teen walk in.

"Is Marlene here?" He asked


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Jerik?" Marlene called from the stairs. "Take a seat, I'll be down in just a sec" 

Tifa looked at Jerik, then at Cloud "Find out what the hell we missed" she said, then ran up the stairs.

Cloud looked at Jerik for a second, then said "you the one she was with last night?"

"Yes sir" Jerik Replied

"Ok" Cloud said, and walked back to his table. About five minutes later, Marlene came down the stairs, grabbed Jerik by the arm, and walked with him outside.

-----

Jerik and Marlene sat at the beach, she was talking to him, but he barely heard any of it. He was too busy thinking about how close he was to his target earlier; he could have done it right then and there, yet he didn't. Why? He knew the answer. He was falling for Marlene, and wanted what they had to last as long as it could.

"Did you hear me?" Marlene asked

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Where's your parents?"

"They're dead," he said, not bothering to make up an excuse. "Marlene" He grabbed her by the shoulders "It's hard to support yourself in the north, I have to do stuff, sometimes it's stuff I regret. I just want you to know I love you more than the world"

"Jerik, you're starting to scare me"

"I'm sorry Marlene, I just want to make sure you know that whatever happens, know I love you"

"Jerik, I could say I love you, or I could do this" Marlene said, kissing him fiercely on the lips. Soon they were oblivious to their surroundings, and sucked into eternal bliss.

-----

Denzel watched as the couple made out on the beach, his rage starting to build. Final, he couldn't take it anymore. He drew the knife his friend had given him, and ran up to them. He thrust the knife into Jerik's back, causing him to jump to his feat, along with Marlene.

"Denzel, what are you doing!" Marlene cried out

Denzel didn't listen to her, but again thrust at Jerik, who failed to dodge and took the blade into his stomach. Denzel pulled the knife out, and watched as Jerik fell to the ground. Denzel got on top of Jerik, and Marlene started beating on his back. Denzel turned towards her, and pushed her away. Turning back to Jerik, he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. There was a flash, followed by a loud roar, then there was nothing. The beach had grown silent. Marlene watched in horror as Denzel fell backwards onto the sand, and Jerik scrambled to his feat.

"Jerik, what have you done?" Marlene asked, staring down at the lifeless body of her adopted brother.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jerik stared down at Denzel, not believing that it was done, he had already killed his target. His plan had worked, though not in the way he had expected it to. He thought by getting close to Marlene, he'd get close to Denzel and be able to sneak attack him, instead it brought Denzel to hate him and follow him into seclusion.

"JERIK!" Marlene screamed, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked at her. "You have to run." She now had tears in her eyes. He knew she was right though, he had to get away.

"I'll come back for you my love" he said, and turned to run. He heard her sobs as he moved farther and farther away.

-----

The militiamen brought Marlene back to seventh heaven, and delivered the news that had happened. Cloud couldn't believe his ears, as Tifa burst into tears, and fell into him, burying her face into his chest. As soon as they had gone, they sat down with Marlene.

"What happened" Demanded Tifa

"It was Denzel's fault, he attacked Jerik. He had to defend himself." Marlene went on about what happened, explaining everything, from Denzel's weird behavior the day before, to how he attacked Jerik. Tifa and Cloud couldn't believe it, but they knew she wasn't lying.

"So what happened to Jerik?"

"I told him to run"

"Ok, I'm going to go find him" Cloud said. "You two wait here, I shouldn't be gone long."

"What are you going to do to him?" Marlene asked

"I'm going to tell him the truth. He is in the right, and I think we should talk about what's going to happen now."

Marlene nodded in agreement.

-----

Jerik collapsed into the bar, having been traveling for a week. He found the table where his employer sat and joined him.

"It's done, he's dead" Jerik said

"Really? That's rather good, you could have been a Turk."  
"Yeah yeah yeah, just give me the money"

"Right, here" The hooded man set the Gil down onto the table. "Happy?"

"No, one more question, who are you?"

The hooded man laughed, and tossed back his hood. "Your father"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cloud looked everywhere for the boy, asking around Kalm. Trying to get anything, a trail. He finally found what he was looking for when he questioned at the inn. It seemed that he was from Crater City. Cloud headed that way right away, taking a boat from Junon to the shore of the North Continent. He stopped at Shell village, the city of the ancients. As he moved through the trees, he found the place he was looking for, the lake where he had buried Aeris. Sitting down on the shore, he spoke to her.

"You know, I could really use your help right now." He explained "A lot has happened, Edge is completely gone now, because of me. Denzel is dead; of course you probably know all this. I'm so lost, I can't think of what to do next. I'm looking for this kid, Marlene really likes him, and Barret probably wouldn't approve. Once again, you probably know all this. I just want to know, can I really do this? Can I go on like nothing has happened?"

-----

Cloud stared at the mutated Sephiroth, not believing his eyes. Rufus moved slowly, trying to climb to his feet, but the creature kicked him in his side. Then he looked at Cloud, and opened its mouth. Instead of words, it let out a horrible screech and lunged at him. It collided against him, knocking him to the ground. Cloud kicked at it, but it wouldn't budge. That's when he heard the familiar voice.

"Got your back Spiky"

Barret rushed into the room, and began firing into the beast, which stood up and charged him instead. Barret was ready for this thought, and shot a charged blast into him. The creature exploded on impact. Cloud climbed to his feet, and turned back towards Rufus.

-----

" I just can't forget what happened, can't forget what I did. I look for forgiveness, but I can't find it. Please Aeris help me."

He waited for a minute, but no answer came. This didn't surprise him, as this wasn't the first time he had tried this. He missed her so much, a void that even Tifa couldn't fill, but he knew she was finally gone. He stood up and continued his journey to Crater City.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jerik stood up quickly, looking over this man. He was sure that if he had a father, he'd look like this. But despite that, even if the man was truly his father, he didn't want one. Not now that he had grown up without one.

"I have no father." Jerik said.

"Yes you do, I am your father."

"No, my father is dead. Both my parents are."

"No, your mother and I worked for an organization known as the Turks. Your mother and I, along with my brother, your uncle, were members of this organization."

"Wait a minute, the Turks? That man during my childhood was a Turk."

"That was your uncle, Reno. While me and your mother were top secret assassins, Reno had the luxury of being one of those made public."

"But, if this is true, where is mother."

"She is dead. Seven years ago, Shinra was taken over by Rufus Shinra. He issued your mother and I orders to assassinate his father. He ordered we were to make it look like Sephiroth, a long missing soldier, did it and that was your mother's job. Your mother under went extreme MAKO exposure, and surgery to make her look like him. She killed the president, and fled. Sadly she didn't return after it had happened. From what I've learned, she was seen by someone that had known Sephiroth, chased down and murdered. I found out who it was, and I plan on killing him."

"But why did you send me to kill the boy?"

"Because boys grow into men, men with vendettas against their father's murderer."

"So mom's murdered was…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cloud entered Crater City, noticing immediately that it wasn't far away from being a slum. Despite the cold he noticed many people sleeping in the street, at least he hoped they were sleeping. As he passed by a bar, he looked into the window, and slammed on the breaks. He saw the Jerik seemed to be arguing with Reno.

-----

"Dad, he's a good man damn it." Jerik yelled. The crowd in the bar looked towards them "I won't let you kill him because of a mistake made by you and mom."

"He killed your mother plain and simple, he deserves to die."

"He didn't know it was mom, he thought that it was Sephiroth."

"But it wasn't, it was your mom!"

"He didn't know that!"

His father filled with rage, he struck Jerik in the face, knocking him down. Before Jerik could get back up, someone stepped over him.

"Reno, I don't know what you're doing, but it stops now." Jerik heard Cloud say.

"You wish I was my brother." Jerik's father said, smiling. "I am Roe, the top assassin of the Shinra Electric Company. I… I recognize you."

"It doesn't matter, Jerik is coming with me."

"If I would have killed you then, my wife would still be alive."

"What are you talking about? I never killed anyone."

"My wife, was on a mission for Shinra, she was changed to look life Sephiroth. She killed the president.

"What, no, that was Sephiroth."

"No, that wasn't! That was my wife. I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"And when was this?"

"12 years ago, when I killed your friend."

Cloud's eyes widened, he couldn't believe his ears. "Excuse me? What are you trying to say?"

"It was I who left you for dead after I killed the Soldier. I realize now at the mistake I made." Roe pulled out a dagger. "I won't make it this time."

The gunshot cracked through the air like thunder, and the dagger flew from Roe's hand. Jerik grabbed Cloud by the arm, and pulled him to the exit. Roe lunged at them, but Jerik fired another shot at one of the ceiling fans, causing it to crash down on his father. Cloud had gone into shock from the news, so Jerik hoisted him into the bad of a truck, then climbed into the front. After a few minutes playing with the wires, he managed to get it started, and threw it into gear. As he passed the door of the bar, his father ran out. He let out an animalistic roar as he watched his foe get away with the help of his son.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"No, not this time! I WON'T LET YOU!" Roe screamed

Reaching into his coat, he pulled a small cube. "Shinra technology at it's finest" pressing a button on the cube, it quickly unfolded and grew, taking the shape of a large caliber sniper rifle. Roe put the butt of the rifle against his shoulder and leveled it to his eye. He pulled the trigger.

-----

"Cloud, you ok?" Jerik asked as the truck sped forward. He wasn't worried of the open area in front of him, so he was looking out the back window of the truck. Cloud was just starting to move when he saw the flash. Almost immediately after seeing it, the bullet hit the rear tire of the truck. The speed of the truck led to its instability, and the truck lost control. Jerik slammed his foot to the break, but only the front ones worked.

The truck's rear spun around, causing them to be moved sideways. The truck began to roll, going over and over and over. Jerik watched the rearview mirror as Cloud was thrown from the truck. After what seemed like ages, the truck stopped. Jerik turned his head, and located Cloud, who was unconscious on the ground. Beyond him, he could see a small dot in the distance racing towards them.

He struggled with his seat belt for a minute, until finally he cut it with a small dagger he kept on him all the time. It wasn't really a dagger, but a piece of metal sharpened and wrapped in a piece of leather that he had made some years ago, when he was still living on his own as a child. He crawled out the broken window, and reached back into the truck grabbing the pistol that was still in there. As he waited for his Father to arrive, he thought of everything that had happened to him. He thought of his childhood.

-----

The rain came down hard as the ten-year-old ran through the streets, the gil bag in his hand. The man chased after him, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"You wait 'til I get my hands on you, you little son of a bitch!"

Jerik ran as fast as his feet could take him, he rounded the corner of the alleyway where he lived when he slipped in the puddle. His head slammed into the pavement, and he rolled over onto his stomach. Climbing to his feat, the man grabbed a fist full of hair.

"You're going to get it now you little thief."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The man grabbed Jerik by the hair and pulled him to his feet. Without a word, the man buried his knee into Jerik's crotch. Jerik gasped for air as he fell back to the ground, where he received several kicks to his stomach. He thought for sure he was going to die, that's when his uncle had shown up.

"Leave the kid alone." Reno said, tapping the man's shoulder with his baton.

The man turned around, and looked Reno in the face.

"Stay out of this you fagot."

Reno smirked, then with a flash; the baton struck the man in the leg, causing him to fall to his knees. Then it struck him in the head, knocking him to the ground, a final blow to the back of the head made sure the man wouldn't get back up. Reno walked over to Jerik, and helped him up.

"Who are you?" Jerik asked.

"No one you need to be concerned with, I'm a Turk."

At this, Jerik looked confused.

"I work for Shinra."

"What does Shinra want with me?"

"Nothing."

Reno turned and started to walk away.

"Then why did you help me?" Jerik asked.

Reno didn't answer, but continued walking. Jerik watched as he disappeared around the corner. Who was that man, and why did he help him? He wondered.

-----

Jerik now knew the reason, but he also knew that his Uncle wouldn't be coming to help him this time, as his Father was almost upon him. When the bike finally got within range, Jerik opened fire on it. His father swerved to avoid his shots, and leapt from the bike, which kept heading for Jerik. Jerik dived to the side, and the bike went past him and collided with the truck. Jerik stared at his father, raised his gun, and pulled the trigger. After the click announcing the weapon was empty, he dropped it, and drew his dagger. His father walked up to him slowly, taking his time.

"Why do you fight me? Your own father." He asked

"Because I have no father!" Jerik answered.

He could see the anger build in Roe's eyes

"How dare you! After everything I've done for you!"

"You did nothing, I'm still alive because of my Uncle."

"Your uncle was only there because of me! I sent him!"

"I don't care, you should of came yourself."

Roe began to draw his gun when the vehicles behind Jerik exploded, knocking both of them to the ground. Jerik's vision blurred as he watched a third man running towards him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jerik lay unconscious on the floor of the helicopter by Cloud's feet, while Cloud spoke with Reno, who was flying.

"So that's what happened Cloud, you killed my sister in-law, and now my brother's escaped and is out for revenge,"

Cloud was silent, lost in thought. His thought was broken as Jerik came to, and climbed to his feet warily.

"Where are we?" he asked Cloud.

"We're over the North Sea, taking you two home." Reno answered from the front. "Then I'm going to head out and find my brother, and take care of him personally."

"Reno, you're acting really serious." Cloud said.

"Some times… you have to be." Reno said. "My brother is my problem, and I can't let him to continue being the monster he's become."

"Take us with you, we can help." Jerik said, climbing into a seat.

"This is my fight, he is my brother after all."

"And my father."

"Reno" Cloud interrupted. "I'm the one he has a problem with. I'll take care of him."

"Will you two shut up, I'll take care of my brother, that's final! Besides, we're already reached the eastern Continent. I'll drop you two off just outside the city."

The helicopter lowered to a hover about 10 feet above a hill, the door open. If anyone was near bye, what they saw wouldn't of been two men, one with spiky blond hair, the other with long silky read hair get out, but instead a man with spiky read hair thrown out, and land on his back. Reno's curses were drowned out by the sound of the helicopter rising again into the sky, and turning back the way it came.

In the helicopter, Cloud sat down in the co-pilots seat, and turned to Jerik.

"You sure you know how to fly this thing?" he asked.

Jerik turned toward Cloud, and smirked. "Nope."

"I don't care who your father is," Cloud said buckling up. "You take after your uncle."

Reno laughed just as the helicopter disappeared from Marlene's sight, who had watched the whole ordeal from the entrance to Edge.

-----

Rufus stood with a small bundle in his hand, he smiled at Cloud, as Cloud's realization to what Rufus was holding set on him.

"This wasn't about Sephiroth at all, was it?" Cloud inquired.

"Sure it was, but I can't build an army with you always around CAN I!" Rufus screamed the last two words as he flung the bomb with all his might at Cloud. Cloud dived out of the way, as the bomb flew into a tank behind him, and exploded. Rufus started to pull another one, but Barret decided that enough was enough, and began to fire at him. Cloud saw the bullet pierced the hide of the bomb, and the explosion was instantaneous. Cloud climbed up to his feet just in time to see Rufus disappear through the door, seal it. Looking around, he saw Barret buried below some rubble. Running over Barret yelled out.

"Spiky! Get out of here, the fire's almost reached the generator!"

Cloud looked around, and saw that the flames had gone dangerously close to the generator supplying power to the many tanks in the room. Knowing he had no choice, he ran for the exit of the room. He knew he had no chance at making it out of the building, or even off the floor before the Generator exploded. That's when he saw it, Rufus was escaping in a helicopter. Cloud leapt through the window, and into the helicopter just as the building exploded behind him. The blast shook the helicopter, and caused it spiral out of control, and down the 50 stories to the ground below. Cloud woke up hours later, seeing Rufus crushed under a part of the helicopter that was crushed under the wreckage, he crawled on his hands and knees the 70 miles back to edge, where he had took a week to recover to the point of being able to walk.

-----

A/N ok I don't do these, but this chapters word count was freaking 666 when I finished so here's my authors note… sorry I took so long to finish this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The helicopter sped towards Crater City, it wasn't long before Cloud and Jerik realized something was wrong. The city smoked as the fire consumed it, at the front of the city, waiting for them, was Roe. He smiled insanely as he the heat of the flames licked his back, and his target returned to him. In the helicopter, Cloud turned to Jerik and spoke.

"This thing got weapons?"

"I don't know, let me check."

Jerik pressed a button, and rockets launched from the helicopter, and sped at Roe. Roe watched as the missiles got launched from the chopper, and laughed to himself. The fools were in for a surprise if they thought he would go down that easy. His top-secret prototype Shinra class S battle suit would not be defeated. He slapped the switch on his chest, and leapt at the chopper just as the missiles hit behind him. He sped at the helicopter; drawing to katana's as he sped at it. Jerik tried to maneuver out of the way, but was too late. Roe ripped through the windshield, grabbed Cloud, and kept going, bursting out of the tail of the helicopter, causing it to descend rapidly. He heave Cloud away into the air, and launched a wrist rocket at him, it exploded on impact, causing Cloud to fall to the ground. Despite the beating Cloud had already taken, he climbed to his feat slowly, but Roe dived at him, and grabbed him by the face, thrusting Cloud's head into the ground. Roe stood up, and turned around to face his son, who was just managing to lower the helicopter to the ground.

Jerik climb out of the helicopter, and stared his father in the eyes. His father took a step towards him, but stopped when Jerik pulled his pistol. Roe's eyes widened a rage clearly in them. The rage disappeared, and he sheathed his swords.

"Jerik, my boy… You don't have any reason to fight anymore, the murderer is dead."

"Vengeance is a cold hearted motive father, it spreads through a man like a virus. How long 'til you decide that killing him wasn't enough? What about Tifa… what about Marlene? Are they next."

Jerik didn't know if it was bravery, or arrogance that cause Roe to turn his back to him. He heard his father take a deep breath, and then he raised his arms to the sky.

"If I do go after them," He said, spinning around revealing a mad look in his eyes. "They'll deserve it one hundred percent."

"NO! No one deserves to die dad!"

Roe responded by raising his fist towards Jerik. "If you truly believe that… YOU CAN JOIN THEM!"

There was a flash of light, and then the fist that was pointing a Jerik fell from Roe's arm. Roe's eyes widened, and he let out a scream of pain and agony. He spun around, but was met by Cloud's sword again, removing his other hand. Roe stared at Cloud in disbelief.

"No, I killed you!" Roe cried.

Cloud walked past him, and started to walk towards Jerik. "Come on Jerik, he's defenseless, let's leave him be."

Roe let out an animalistic roar, and leapt at Cloud, Jerik fired three shots, which flew past Cloud, hit Roe in the chest. Roe fell to the ground; his lifeless eyes locked open in shock. Cloud bent over Roe, and checked his pulse; he looked up at Jerik, who had walked over.

"He's dead Jerik."

Jerik nodded, his face saddened. "I barely knew him, and he was a monster… but he was my father."

"I know Jerik, I'm sorry."

"Let's just go home."

Cloud nodded. "Yeah, let's."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cloud and Jerik got back to Edge a week later; the trip had been longer going on foot. The sun shown bright on the day they got back, as Jerik and Cloud walked through the streets. When they finally got back to Tifa's bar, they walked in to both be bombarded by the two women that were there. Tifa tackled Cloud to the floor, as Marlene jumped onto Jerik.

"Cloud, that was the most ignorant…" Tifa yelled.

"Stupid…" Marlene screamed.

"Craziest…" Tifa continued.

"Idiotic…" Marlene Continued

"Heroic thing ever done." The both finished in unison.

"What?" Both Jerik can Cloud asked.

"Reno came back after you guys through him off the helicopter." Tifa explained.

"He told us about Roe, and how you two were going to fight him." Marlene continued.

Marlene then grabbed Jerik, and pulled him out side through the door, leaving Tifa and Cloud alone in the bar. Tifa looked at Cloud and smiled.

"So?" she asked.

"You were right, it's time I step up, and take care of you guys. You two are my family."

Tifa kissed him, but stopped soon after. "Good, only I think our family has a new addition now." She said with a smile.

-----

The young couple sat at the top of the hill, the beautiful sunset forgotten, as they embraced each other, their lips locked in a kiss that seemed to go on forever. Marlene had never felt this happy, nor had Jerik. The sun finally disappeared below the horizon as the two finally broke their kiss. Marlene gazed into Jerik's eyes, as Jerik gazed into hers. He realized that he was finally home.

-----

The thick snowstorm would have blinded any one, if there had been anyone there, but there wasn't. Roe had killed everyone that had resided in Crater City. Roe was half buried in snow, when the leopard approached it, and sniffed. The leopard then looked up as a figure approached. The figure was clad in black, and his face was cast in shadow. The leopard was only able to see them man barely cause of his pure white eyes. The figure leaned down over Roe and spoke in a very low voice.

"È stato morto lungo?"

"No," the leopard replied. "mere hours."

The man place one hand on Roe's head, and one hand on Roe's chest.

"Sorgere il soldato ancora, coraggioso, e la lotta per un signore che è veramente meritevole della sua capacità."

The snow continued to fall for a moment, and then a whirlwind cleared it away from the area, and Roe's eye blinked, as he was filled again with life.

To be Continued


End file.
